1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improved and simplified type of forklift vehicle particularly designed and constructed to facilitate the retrieval of cylindrical objects such as hay bales and positioning bales end to end to prevent exposure to the weather in a preselected location.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In recent years, it has become commonplace to bind bales of hay in a cylindrical shape with automated hay baling equipment. These cylindrical hay bales are normally left in the field by the baling equipment and must be picked up later for transport to the desired storage site. The bales are large and can weigh up to 1500 pounds. The diameter and length of the bale varies depending on the baling equipment. The bales are difficult to handle and transport.